


Old Young Soul

by GraceGuldbech



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceGuldbech/pseuds/GraceGuldbech
Summary: Harry Styles is from the most famous boy band in the world. One Direction. He's a teenage heartthrob that everyone fantasizes about. But what if he hates being called a womanizer? What if hates keeping secrets from everyone, including his fans? And what if he has had something change his entire life since he was 5 years old?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter l

February 1st, 1999

Today was my 5th birthday. I was so excited. I couldn’t wait for everyone to get here. So we can have cake, hit the pinata, have more cake, play games like hide and seek, peek-a-boo, and jump on the trampoline.  
I walked down the stairs and saw Mommy and Gemma decorating. Since they were distracted, I walked over to the table and reached out for the chocolate cake.  
“Well, Well, Well,” Mommy said behind me.  
“Aww,” I whined.  
“Nice try, you little stinker,” Gemma said, tickling me.  
“Ahh! Gemma, STOP!!!” She then let go of me.  
“So sweety, are you ready for your party?” Mommy asked.  
“I was born ready!” I said raising my hands.  
“Are you sure?” She said pointing at me.  
I looked down at my clothes. I was still in my PJs. “Oops.”  
“Well, you should get dressed before everyone gets here,” She suggested.  
“Yes, Mommy,” I walked up the stairs and got ready.

“Come on Harry! You can do it!” Everyone chanted.  
I couldn’t see anything, I was just hitting the air not knowing where the pinata was.  
“Come on Harry!!!” Everyone chanted again.  
Finally, I took a massive swing and hit the pinata and I heard candy fall, but that’s not all I heard fall.  
I suddenly felt something tough fall on my head and I fell to the ground.  
“HARRY!!!!!” Everyone yelled.  
I heard everyone surround me. “He’s still breathin’.”  
I was hearing my mom saying “Harry, Harry, wake up”, but then I heard a male voice I didn’t recognize.  
“Hi Harry,” he introduced.  
“Who are you?” I asked.  
“That doesn’t matter,” he replied.  
“Mister, I’m scared,” I said, shaking.  
The man revealed himself from the dark. “It’s ok Harry, everything will be alright.”  
I looked up at him. “Are you sure?” I asked.  
“I’m sure, trust me on this. Everything is gonna be alright,” he then disappeared.  
“Wait, Where did you go!? Mister! Where are you!?” I yelled.  
“Harry. Harry. HARRY!”  
I woke up to see my mom almost terrified. I went to go hug her. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Baby, you scared me,” she cried, hugging back.  
“It’s ok mom, I’m here,” I reassured her.  
She pulled away and cherished my cheek. “You know I love you, right?”  
“Yeah,” I replied.  
I always like it when she does this, it makes me feel safe and loved.  
“You love me too right?” Gemma jokes.  
“Yes. I love the both of you the same,” She giggled. “Now, let’s go get some cake.”  
“Finally,” Everyone laughed at my comment as we headed inside.

I was suddenly all better like nothing happened, and I forgot all about that man. It was like he was completely erased from my memory. But what I did remember from that day, was that someone or something saved me that day. Not remembering any details about that person, I just know someone saved me.


	2. Chapter ll

August 14th, 2005

I was now 11 years old and will be 12 in February. I’m about to start middle school, tomorrow actually. I’m feeling really neutral about the situation.  
Right now I was just on the couch watching TV.   
“Honey, it’s almost time for bed,” my mom called from the other room.  
“Hey, Gemma, how was middle school for you?” I asked.  
“Harry, I already told you this. Middle school might get hard sometimes, but other than that, it’s no sweat,” she explained. “Well, except for gym.”  
Her comment got a laugh out of me. “Thanks.”  
“No problem,” she said. “What are you watching?”  
“That’s So Raven,” I replied.  
“Cool,” She said.  
“Yeah. Man, I wish I had her power,” I commented.  
“Hmm, don’t we all,” She agreed. “But there’s no such thing as psychics. No one can predict the future.”  
“Yeah.”

I was tossing and turning for some of the night. I was so anxious about school tomorrow. I couldn’t take it anymore, I went downstairs to maybe grab something to eat or drink.  
“Can’t sleep either.” someone said.  
“AHH!” I got so startled. Then I realized who it was. “Oh, Gemma. What are you doing up?”  
“What do you think?” she asked.  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
“I’m starting high school tomorrow,” she replied.  
“I thought you said it wasn’t a big deal,” I said.  
“That was for middle school, high school is the big deal,” she sat down at the table.  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” I said as I sat down with her.  
“And you will too,” she agreed. “Want some hot chocolate.”  
I chuckled. “At this late at night?”  
“Yeah, why not?” She shrugged.  
She started to walk into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. About a couple of minutes later, she finished it.  
We were just sitting at the table drinking out the hot cocoa.  
“Um, remember when mom would do this with us when we couldn’t fall asleep?” I remembered.  
“Oh, yeah. And then dad would wake up and wonder where the hell everyone is,” she laughed.  
I sighed and looked down. I’ve always had a close relationship with my dad, but when I was just 7 years old, my parents called it quits. We haven’t really talked recently, but I sometimes think about what he’s up to.   
She put her head down. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“No, it’s ok. I just really miss him,” I replied.  
“I know you do, I do too,” she said.  
I looked down and sighed again. “I think we should go to bed.”  
“Yeah, we got a big day tomorrow,” she said as she started to head up the stairs. “Goodnight Harry.”  
“Goodnight Gemma.”

I was just laying in my bed with my eyes closed. I was still a little nervous about school. Elementary was so easy, and it was even a little tough at times there. I just wonder how it’s gonna be tomorrow.   
Eventually, I got to sleep, but then I noticed something, someone, who looked familiar. Familiar, yet not so familiar. I can’t describe it. That is until he talked.  
“Hi, Harry,” the man said.  
I was shaking a little bit. “Uh… wh-who are you?”  
“It’s ok Harry, we’ve met before,” he said.  
I knew this was a little weird and a little creepy, but the way he’s talking so calmly, makes me wanna keep listening. He was wearing a dark blue suit and wore it with confidence. Gosh, he looked great. I wish I was like him.  
“Remember your 5th birthday?” he asked.  
Wait…  
(Flashback)  
“Hi Harry,” he introduced.  
“Who are you?” I asked.  
“That doesn’t matter,” he said.  
“Mister, I’m scared,” I said kinda shaking.  
“It’s ok Harry, everything will be alright.” The man said.  
“Are you sure?” I asked.  
“I’m sure, trust me on this. Everything is gonna be alright.”   
(End of Flashback)  
How did I remember that just now? I completely forgot about it like it was completely erased from my mind. I mean it was when I was 5, but for some reason, I just remembered it. I looked back up at the man, and he looked the same, same smile, same hair, same eyes. I could have sworn this was my guardian angel.  
“It’s you! You saved me at the party when I got hit in the head by that tree branch!” I realized.  
“No. You saved yourself. I just gave you some advice. Everything else you did on your own,” he explained.  
“Could you give me some advice about tomorrow? I’m kinda desperate,” I suggested.  
“Oh, I could do more than that,” I looked at him confused. “What if I could tell you exactly what’s gonna happen tomorrow?”  
My eyes suddenly widened. What is he talking about?!  
He leaned down a bit and reached his hand out. “Hey, Harry. I’m Edward and I’m here to help you by telling you or at least give you clues about what’s gonna help you the next day.”  
Could I even touch him? What if I reach out and my hand goes through him?  
I decided to reach out anyway. I shook Edward’s hand. I was so confused, how could I touch his hand, I’m never able to touch people in my dreams. Even though I felt like I lost it, I wasn’t gonna trust him that easily.  
“Prove it.”  
He raised his eyebrows. “Ok, hotshot. For your breakfast, you’re gonna have a bagel. For lunch, you’re gonna have hot dogs, but before that in English for Mr.Andrew, you’re gonna meet a friend named Jake Henry. But most of your day is just teachers talking about the rules.”   
“Well of course the teachers are gonna just talk about the rules. That’s how it is every year,” I defended.  
He bent over again. “Anyway, you’re gonna have a pretty decent day tomorrow, or a great day depending on how you look at it.”  
He was speaking very calmly again. I suddenly felt relaxed again. I wasn’t gonna trust him yet, but maybe he could be someone to talk to.  
“Let me make you a deal,” he reached his hand out again. “If everything I say is true then you and I can keep talking every day, and if not, you can ignore me, because you wouldn’t wanna be friends with a liar, right?”  
I couldn’t help it. I really wanted this, I mean, I would have a guy telling me my future. I reached out for his hand and shook it. “Right.”  
He nodded and then disappeared.   
As I said, I wasn’t gonna trust him yet, so I’m gonna do as much as I can to prove he’s wrong. Now I’m excited for tomorrow.

I woke up earlier than I usually do because now I go to school earlier. I got ready fairly quickly and then I went downstairs.  
“Hey sweetie, we’re gonna have french toast for breakfast if that’s ok,” my mom said.  
Huh, Edward is already wrong about my day, so he was just lying, he has no idea what my day is gonna be like.  
Suddenly, Gemma came running downstairs and then walked through the kitchen quickly.  
“Gemma, what are you doing honey?” mom asked.  
Gemma was sorting a bunch of stuff in her backpack. “It’s my first day and school starts in 20 minutes.”  
“What time is it- AHH!!!” mom screamed as she looked at the stove.   
The stove was on fire! I quickly ran over to the fire extinguisher. “Back up.”  
I sprayed as much as I could on the stove and then the fire was gone. Gemma must've accidentally turned the knob when she ran through here.  
“Sweetie, you don’t have school for about an hour, in fact, what time is it?” Mom asked.  
“7:15.”  
“Harry, you have school in 20 minutes,” mom stated. “I’m so sorry, I’ll give you some money to get breakfast at school.”  
“Ok.” But what are we having for breakfast?

Well, Edward was right. It was bagels. There is no way that was a coincidence. Well, I have the rest of the day to find out. I actually have English first period, so I can find out the next thing. If Edward is correct, I’ll meet Jake Henry in Mr. Andrew’s class.  
As I walk into class, I look at the board saying “sit anywhere.”  
So that’s what I did. I went to a seat close to a wall. Then, there was some guy that came over asking if he could sit next to me. I agreed. Then the class started.  
“Hello, class. Welcome to 6th grade English. Now before we start, let’s go around the room and introduce ourselves,” the nameless teacher said.  
Everyone groaned, including me. I missed elementary school, but I really wish we would grow up a little bit.  
“Haha, very funny. Now go around and say your first and last name, and your favorite color. Let’s start with me, my name is Mr. Andrew and my favorite color is blue.” Well, now I know his name. Two down, two to go.  
“Let’s start with you,” Mr.Andrew pointed at this girl with black clothes and hair, and I looked like she had a couple of piercings.  
“My name is Andrea Hale, and my favorite color is black,” she said unamused.  
Mr.Andrew went over most of the room at this point when the nameless guy started talking to me. “So, What school are you from?”  
“Oh, I went to Bradford,” I replied.  
“Cool, I went to Blackwood.”  
I chuckled. “How many schools in the UK start with b?”  
We both laughed.  
“That wasn’t even funny, but it was,” he laughed.  
We kept laughing until “Why don’t you go next?’  
I looked up and saw the teacher pointing at me. “Why don’t you go next?”  
I hesitated. “Uh, I’m Harry Styles and my favorite color is blue.”  
He nodded. “And you?”  
Then the nameless guy wasn’t nameless anymore. “I’m Jake Henry and my favorite color is green.”  
Well, Jake Henry. Such a familiar name, I wonder why.  
As soon as the teacher walked away I started talking to Jake again. “Such a good combo.”  
“Hmm?” he asked.  
I turned to him. “Green and blue, it’s a good combo.”  
“Oh yeah. Underrated color combo, but a great combination,” he agreed.  
“Yeah. Mainly since I said my favorite color is blue and my eyes are green,” I joked.  
He chuckled and looked down, blushing a little. “Are you saying we should be friends?”  
I nudged him. “Maybe.”

Well, as Edward said, I had hot dogs for lunch. He was right about everything today. About meeting Jake Henry, about my breakfast and lunch, everything. So, because of that, we kept talking almost every day.  
He wasn’t just right about today though. He predicted that I would get good at baking and that I would work in a bakery. He said I was gonna make a band with my friends and win a battle of the bands. But unfortunately, he doesn’t tell me everything.  
Sometimes he says “I’ll let you figure that out yourself.” Which is understandable I guess. I swear you have no idea how much this has affected my life. I have a guardian angel who’s also a psychic.  
Now I’m 16 years old and I’m about to audition for the x-factor. All Edward said was that it was gonna change my life forever. Which is awesome! Right?


	3. Chapter lll

July 9th, 2010

Well, this was it, audition day. Ever since I got into a band with my friend at school and won the battle of the band, I’ve wanted to sing and make music my career. And today’s the day I start chasing that dream. I’m already nervous enough, and then Edward told me this will change my life forever.  
“Harry Styles,” a man called out.  
I was currently outside the building, in a full line of people. We apparently had to get interviewed before we went in.  
Hello, I’m Harry Styles… I’m 16 years old… I work in a bakery… I’ve always wanted to perform… I have a band at school with my friends named “White Eskimo”… Those are the words I’ve been saying all day. From the interview outside to the audition.   
“So what are you gonna sing, Harry?” Simon Cowell asked.  
I looked at the judge. “I’m gonna sing ‘Isn’t She Lovely’ by Stevie Wonder.”  
The judge looked at me. “Good luck.”

Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious?   
Less than one minute old, I never thought through love we'd be,   
Making one as lovely as she, But isn't she lovely made from love?

“Nicole, what do you think?” Simon asked.  
“Well, I’m really glad that we heard you in acapella, so we can hear what your voice really sounds like, you’re 16 years old, you have a beautiful voice,” she complimented then turned to Louis Walsh, the other judge.  
“Thank you,” I blushed a little.  
“Well, I thought it was kinda good, but I think you’re kinda you and I don’t think you have enough experience with confidence yet,” Louis said.  
I nodded. “Ok.”  
Simon cut him off. “Rubbish, you know the show is designed to find someone whether you’re 15, 16, 17, doesn’t matter, I think you did a fantastic job.”  
“Thank you,” I bowed.  
It was time for the judges to say their yes or no to see if I could at least get to boot camp.  
I turned to Louis.   
“No,” he said.  
The entire crowd boo-ed at his response.   
I turned to Nicole. “Yes.”  
“I say yes,” Simon said.  
The last two responses made me beam as I ran off the stage to hug my mom.   
Now it’s time for boot camp, I can’t wait to talk to Edward about it.

“That’s great, Harry! I’m so proud of you!” Edward smiled.  
“Thanks,” I beamed. “So, what’s my time at boot camp gonna be like?”  
“Don’t get your hopes up, you are gonna have a little disappointment, but it’ll get better quickly. And by better, I mean, it’s gonna be one of the best experiences ever,” he said.  
I sighed. “Ok, but what about the rest of it.”  
“Boot camp will go great, you even meet someone,” he said casually.  
“Meet someone?” I asked.  
He kneeled next to me. “This person will even end up being very special to you.”   
“You’re not talking about a friend, are you?” I asked.  
He grabbed my hand and nodded. “Harry, you’re gonna officially meet this person on day four of boot camp. Don’t let this person go, Harry.”  
“But I don’t even know who it is,” I whined.  
“Oh, trust me, you’ll know.”

Day One Of Bootcamp  
Right now we were rehearsing a song to sing later in front of the judges.  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you want to make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself, and then make a change

I looked over to see a short-haired blonde guy, who was wearing a plaid button-down shirt with a grey shirt underneath and jeans. He looked around my age, he was looking right at me as well, I’m guessing he was lonely too.  
“Hey,” he said.  
“Hey,” I turned to face him and let my hand out. “I’m Harry Styles.”   
“I’m Niall,” He shook my hand and paused for a second. “Horan.”  
“What are you, James Bond?” I joked.  
“The name's Bond. James Bond,” He said with a sharp, serious voice.  
“Oh, damn, that was good,” I chuckled.  
He laughed. “What impressions can you do?”  
“Uh,” Wait about 5 years, and I’ll do you.  
We laughed.

Day Two Of Bootcamp  
Today was the day we got into our group of ten to sing a song solo to Simon Cowell.   
I was running down the hallway getting to my group when I got knocked over.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry, here,” he held out his hand. He also looked about my age, but I swear, at first glance, he looked like Justin Bieber because of the hairstyle.  
I grabbed his hand. “It’s ok.”  
“I’m Liam by the way,” he introduced.  
“I’m Harry.”

Day Three Of Bootcamp  
I can’t believe this place serves food to us. And it’s not the same old crap they give us at school.  
I was in the quote/unquote “cafeteria”, with Niall and Liam.  
“I’m gonna go grab us a table while you guys get food,” I told them.  
I looked around the room and all the tables were taken. I only saw a table with one person. They had short black hair, a leather jacket, and he was eating a taco just like me. What have I got to lose?  
I just walked over there and sat down discreetly. “Hey.”  
“Hi,” he said quietly. “Umm, I saw your audition a couple of days ago.”  
“What did you think?” I asked.  
“You're really good,” he complimented.  
I could feel the awkwardness. He didn’t want me there.  
“Thanks,” I replied. “I’m sorry, I can leave if you want.”  
“No it’s ok,” he said.  
“Ok,” I stayed seated.  
“I’m Zayn, by the way,” He introduced.  
“I’m Harry.”  
Lunch went by and Liam, Niall, Zayn, and I ended up talking up a storm, and then we were about to leave.  
“Wait, Harry?” Zayn asked. “Would you wanna meet up tomorrow?”  
“Sure,” I smiled.  
Nothing else big happened at Bootcamp. I wanted to focus on the big day anyway. The day I met a special someone.

“So, is this like our first ever interaction, like the first time I see them?” I asked Edward that night.  
“Not necessarily, why do you ask?” he replied.  
“Well, just the love at first sight thing,” I said. “I was just wondering if it was real.”  
“Oh, it definitely wasn’t love at first sight,” He replied. “In fact, our first meeting was kinda awkward.”  
“Oh,” I frowned. “Wait, so it isn’t the first time I see them.”  
“Nope,” he agreed.  
“But we meet tomorrow?” I asked with an eyebrow raised.  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok, can you give me another hint?” I begged.  
“Harry, I’ve given you all the hints,” he gave me a look.  
I thought for a second. “What about the first word they say to me?”  
He hesitated. “Well, it might not help much but here you go.”  
He said nothing after that, but I felt something on my arm near my armpit. I looked at what it was.

“Is this a tattoo?” I asked, confused.  
“Yep,” He replied. “That’s gonna be his first words to you.”  
“This doesn’t help at all.” Then I froze. I couldn’t move.  
“HIS!?!?!?!?!?!” I yelled. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS!?!?”  
By then he disappeared, and so did my tattoo. That’s when I woke up.   
I ran to the bathroom of my stepdad’s house my family was staying at.  
As soon as he said that, I knew exactly who he was talking about. Awkward first meeting, first word was hi, there a guy. Zayn. I just knew it.  
I hate this so much. I can’t fall for another boy.  
Not again.


	4. Chapter 4

July 21th, 2010

I had to avoid Zayn at all costs, at least for today. I mean, he’s a cool guy, but thinking of him as my soulmate. I can only like girls. I’m straight. I’m straight.  
I’m straight.

We had to dance in front of the judges today. That’s fine with me I guess, I just have never danced professionally in front of judges before.  
Liam and Niall were in the first group of boys who had to dance, and then I was in the next group.  
“Where’s Zayn?” A judge announced.  
Was Zayn sick? I wonder why he’s not here. I guess I wouldn’t have to worry about him.  
Simon stood up and went to go find him.  
Minutes passed, and Simon came back with Zayn. Great.  
We finished the dance and I automatically walked away and tried to avoid Zayn. The only place I could think of was the bathroom.  
I walked into the bathroom and walked to the nearest toilet next to someone.  
It was quiet for a few seconds, and then I heard a splash. Then I looked down. “Oops.”  
“Hi.”  
Great, not only did I try to avoid Zayn, but I ended up embarrassing myself in front of this guy.  
He and I started to clean up the mess I made.  
“I’m so sorry, umm,” I hesitated.  
“Louis,” he introduced. “And I’m glad I was standing next to you at the urinals, if I had to get someone’s pee splashed on me, I’d much rather have your pee than his pee.”  
I laughed nervously. “I’m Harry.”

Louis and I spent the rest of the day together. I felt like I’ve known this guy for years but I just met him. I think…  
I feel like I’ve seen him before. It’s just something about him. He just seems familiar.  
“I’m really worried,” I told him.  
“What about?” He asked.  
“The judges’ house,” I replied. “I’m worried I’m not gonna get in.”  
He chuckled.  
“What?”  
“You’re kidding me, right?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I saw you on day one, singing ‘Man In The Mirror’. You’ve got a nice voice.”  
I blushed. “Thanks.”  
“You’re gonna get through,” he said, softly. “I can guarantee it.”

“He really is something,” I told Edward. “He’s like the nicest guy I ever met.”  
“Hmm, done with Zayn, are you?”  
Oh shit, I completely forgot about Zayn. I was having so much fun with Louis today, I couldn’t believe I forgot about Zayn.  
“Hey, it’s alright, we don’t have to talk about it,” he agreed.  
“Ok, I have one question,” I requested.  
“What is it?” he responded.  
“Will I get through to the judge’s house?” I asked, directly.  
“Yes,” he blurted out.  
I was shocked. “Wait, really?”  
He smiled. “Yes, and the rest of your friend you met at Bootcamp.”  
“Oh, hell yeah!” I celebrated.

I was so excited for the judge’s house. Excited yet anxious. I’m just glad this isn’t the end for Louis and me. It was now a couple of days later and the judges were about to make the big announcement.  
“Are you sure Harry?” Louis asked.  
“Yes, I’m sure,” I clarified. “They would be crazy not to take you.”  
“Harry,” he whispered through his teeth. “I bombed my audition.”  
I just stared at him.  
“You’re definitely going through,” he pouted. “Unlike me.”  
“Louis-” I started.  
“No Harry, it’s fine,” he smiled through the pain. “I’m really proud of you.”  
“Harry,” I felt someone’s hand on my shoulder.  
I turned around to see it was “Zayn, umm hey.”  
“Hey,” he replied awkwardly. “Umm, we have to go in now.”  
“Ok.”

“The first person to go through to the judge’s house is…” Simon started.  
“John Wilding.”  
“Nicolò Festa.”  
“Paige Richardson.”  
“Aiden Grimshaw.”  
“Marlon McKenzie.”  
I was starting to get anxious. What if he doesn’t pick me? I haven’t heard any of my friends either. No Harry! Stop it! Edward said you’ll get through!  
“Carl Brown.”  
“Nat Carter.”  
“And the final contestant going to the judge’s house is…” Oh no.  
“Tom Richards.”  
What the fuck!? Edward lied to me. He said we were gonna get through.  
I ran to one of the individual bathrooms. I burst into tears on the floor.  
“Looking for me?” Someone said above me. It was Edward.  
I stood up to him. “What the hell was that?”  
“Harry-”  
“Don’t. You lied to me.”  
“I didn’t lie to you, Harry.”  
“Yes, you did!”  
“Harry, trust me, you’ll get through.”  
“How!? They already made the announcement!”  
“Attention, please! Will all the rejected acts go backstage?” Someone said, on the speakers.  
“Probably gonna make us cry on camera,” I stomped out.

“The judges requested 5 people from the boy’s categories to return to the stage,” they started. “Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, and Louis Tomlinson.”  
Ok, what was happening? Why were they bringing us onstage?

“Hello, thank you so much for coming back,” Nicole welcomed. “I know judging from some of your faces that this is really hard we’ve thought long and hard about it and we’ve thought of each of you as individuals and we just feel that you’re too talented to let go of.”  
What is she talking about? Everyone was just looking at each other confused.  
“We think it would be a great idea to have two separate groups,” she said.  
“We’ve decided to put you both into groups,” Simon announced.  
We all jumped up and down in excitement. I couldn’t believe this was happening. I guess Edward didn’t lie after all.  
I felt Louis touch my shoulder and turn me around.  
“I can’t believe it!” He beamed.  
“I told you so!” I wrapped my arms around him as he jumped into my arms.  
We both smiled our heads off as I carried him around.  
I ran to the bathroom again and saw Edward.  
“I told you,” he smiled.  
I ran into his arms in tears. “Now I’m crying happily.”  
He stroked my back. “I’m happy for you.”

Weeks and months went by. I didn’t even realize how long it’s been since I’ve been home. Everything felt like it was going so fast. People would always vote for us every week to keep us on the x-factor. That was until the final week. We didn’t win, we came in 3rd. But as Zayn said, and I quote… 

“This isn’t the last of One Direction.”


	5. Chapter 5

January 23rd, 2011

Everything was going amazing. We just got back from when we went home for Christmas. Louis’s birthday is on Christmas eve, he’s so lucky. And the crazy part is, people in my hometown recognized me from TV!  
I and Louis spent the entire day together. I honestly missed him so much. It's been like forever since we last saw each other, we’re like a package deal now, inseparable.   
I mean, we went shopping, went to the movies, and later we decided to make a twitch cam to check on the fans. That’s still really crazy to say, “fans”.  
We decided to call a few fans (a couple of them screamed), we went crazy to some music, and a prank call on someone. There was one name that people were commenting about that caught my attention.  
Who the fuck is Larry Stylinson?

After the live stream, I went online and looked up Larry Stylinson. I saw a bunch of tweets and posts about Louis and me.  
‘Omg, Harry and Louis are so cute together. #LarryStylinson’  
‘Omg, who else is shipping #LarryStylinson?’  
‘They’re so cute I can’t! #LarryStylinson’  
Clever, they even mixed our last names.   
It’s like a bromance name that they gave us. That’s what I thought until I saw a specific photo.

It was a picture of Louis and me. My hands were holding onto his face while his arms were wrapped around my waist. Are we KISSING!? Louis and I never kissed, but that looks just like us. I’m so confused.  
Anywho… after that, I decided to look up my name just for fun.   
‘Harry Styles is so cute!!’   
‘His hair is so gorgeous!!!’  
I smiled my head off until I saw some other tweets.   
‘Harry Styles is ugly!’  
‘He can’t even sing.’  
‘I hate him.’  
‘He’s stupid.’  
Tears started to form in my eyes as I got a phone call.   
I sniffed. “Hello?”  
“Harry? Are you ok?” It was Zayn.  
“Umm, yeah I’m fine,” I denied. “What did you call me for?”  
“I was wondering if you wanted to come over,” he suggested.  
Zayn is my soulmate apparently. Maybe I should just let him in. Stop ignoring him and just go over there.  
“Yeah, sure,” I agreed.

“So, what were you doing when I called you?” he asked.  
“I was just going through tweets and comments,” I said.  
“I’m guessing some of them didn’t have you satisfied.”  
I just stared at him.  
“I can tell you were crying on the phone,” he commented.  
I looked down, frowning. “People were making bad comments about me.”  
“Just ignore them, that’s what I do,” he directed.  
“I tried, but-” I stammered.  
“I know it’s not easy, but just try.”

We were just sitting on his couch. He was just staring at me, almost like he was waiting for me to do something.  
“So?” He said, breaking the silence.  
I didn’t know what to do, so I just went for it. I was barely thinking, I was thinking about what Edward had told me.  
I suddenly leaned in and kissed him once. I didn’t know what I was doing. Now he was just looking at me strangely.  
“Umm, Harry, I-“ he hesitated.  
“I’m so sorry,” I said and ran out the door.  
I didn’t know where to go. I just went wherever my feet could take me. I ran through the dark empty streets in the pouring rain.  
What was I thinking about kissing Zayn? It’s just this whole Edward hinting at who my soulmate is starting to overwhelm me. And the worst part is, I didn’t feel anything. I mean with the kiss, I felt absolutely nothing. Does that mean he’s not who Edward was talking about?  
If my soulmate isn’t Zayn then who is?  
I ran all the way home to Louis. He could get me distracted from all of this or at least calm me down from my stress.  
I knocked on the door as hard as I could because I left my keys at Zayn’s house.  
The door burst wide open and I ran into the figure’s arms.  
“Harry? Oh my god, you’re soaked!” He held me close to him right away.  
I needed him right now. I just made a complete fool of myself in front of one of my best friends.  
He led me to the couch, took my jacket off, and held me close to him again.   
I just laid there, crying against his warm chest.  
A few minutes passed, and we were still in the same spot. I felt his chin rest on my head.  
“What happened?” He whispered as he stroked my back.  
I pulled back and looked into his soft blue eyes. He cupped my cheek with his hand and let his thumb brush a tear away. I closed my eyes, letting my head rest against his hand.  
I opened my eyes as he removed his hand from my face and placed it on my hand.  
“You could tell me anything, remember that,” he said calmly.  
Louis and I have been so close since we first met. I mean, of course, I peed on him in our first meeting, but he never judged me. I’ve honestly grown to love him. He’s like my big brother keeping me from growing up.  
I looked down at our hands, and then back at him. “I kissed Zayn.”  
He looked at me in a bit of shock. “Really?”  
“Yeah, I don’t even know what I was thinking,” I freaked out as tears rolled down again.  
“Hey!” He pulled me in again, stocking the back of my head. “It’s alright. Everyone has moments like that, where they just live in the moment.”  
He pulled my back as he held my shoulders. “It is nothing to be ashamed of. May I ask, why did you kiss him.”  
“I thought we had a connection.” I looked down, frowning. “But thankfully, I didn’t feel a thing.”  
“Thankfully?” He repeated.  
I glanced up at him. “I’ve had a boyfriend before.”  
“When?” He asked.  
I sighed. “I was 11, and there was this guy in middle school named Jake Henry. We were close friends, and then one day, we found out our feelings for each other were more.”   
“And?”  
“So we went out on a few dates. And then we decided to tell our parents about us.” I paused.  
“How did they take it?” He questioned.  
“My family was more than happy for us. They thought we were good together,” I paused again.  
“But his parents?” He looked into my eyes.  
I sighed. “His parents hated us together. They said Jake was sick. They moved him far away from me and made sure we didn’t have any more contact with each other.”  
He touched my hand and stocked it with his thumb. “I’m so sorry Harry.”  
“I had a somewhat similar experience when I was a freshman in high school,” he said.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Many people in high school pointed out that I had a very flamboyant attitude, and called me gay,” he started.  
“And the thing is, they were right,” he said. “But I didn’t want them to be right because they were bullying me.”  
“Screw them!” I stood up tall. “I would have said, yeah, I’m gay, you got a problem with that.  
He stood up with me and smiled brightly. “I would have gotten beaten up for that.”  
I looked into his eyes. “You shouldn’t be bullied for being who you are.”  
He leaned a bit into me, but quickly backed off. “You’re right.”  
Louis’s smile is so beautiful. I couldn’t take my eyes off his beautiful laugh. 

“So then I ran away,” I explained. “I ran all the way home.”  
“I’m just confused about one part,” Edward said. “When did I say Zayn was the special someone.”  
I sighed. “You said when I met the one, it wasn’t my first time seeing him.”  
“Right, cause it wasn’t,” he agreed.  
I stood up. “And you said our first meeting was very awkward, so my mind automatically went to Zayn.”  
Edward guided me to sit back down. “Harry, I meant that you’ve seen him before, but the first time you talked was a bit awkward.”  
“Ohhh,” I realized. “So if it’s not Zayn then-”  
“Harry! I can’t tell you that. You gotta figure it out yourself,” He pointed out.  
“Fine,” I agreed. “Well, what about you? I barely know anything about you.”  
“Umm, well I was a lot like you,” he said.  
“Were our lives the same too?” I chuckled.  
“Yes, very,” he commented.  
“How were you at 16?” I asked.  
“I fell in love,” he blushed. “In Malibu beach.”  
“Really!?” I asked, excitedly. “I’m going to Malibu beach to film a music video.”   
He gave me a mischievous glance.  
“You think I’m gonna meet someone there?” I asked.  
“You already met them,” he commented.  
“Right,” I said. “Then who is it?”  
“Harry, I was just like you,” he said. “Young and naive.”  
“Can you just tell me?” I begged.  
“Harry, sometimes you can’t just see what’s right in front of you,” he stood up. “Maybe you should stop looking.”  
And he vanished.  
I woke up suddenly, which was weird because I never wake up after I talk to Edward. Maybe he woke me up for a reason. To see what I’m looking for, without looking.  
I couldn’t stop thinking about those comments I got earlier. I want to ask Louis for advice, but should I wake him?  
I just decided to walk downstairs to get and snack, and then I saw him.  
“Couldn’t sleep either?” he asked.  
I sat down next to him. “There was a reason I went over to Zayn’s house.”  
He put his drink down. “Which was?”  
I sighed. “I got hate comments on Twitter, and that’s when Zayn called me.”  
He grabbed my hand gently. “Don’t let them get to you, they have nothing better to do anyway.”   
“Yeah,” I agreed.  
“Was there any good stuff on there?” he asked, changing the subject.  
Should I tell him? Louis and I are best friends, it’ll be fine.  
“Umm, they were saying that you and I looked cute together,” I mentioned.  
He looked down blushing. “Umm, yeah just ignore that.”  
I couldn’t help but smile at him.   
“We should get to sleep, we have to go to the studio tomorrow,” he suggested.  
“That’s a good idea,” I said.  
He stood up and kissed my forehead. “You’re more amazing than you think you are.”  
I looked into his eyes.  
“I see it, now it’s your turn.”  
He walked upstairs and I decided to look at more of the tweets.   
‘Look at the way he jumped into his arms, he’s so happy.’  
I looked to where Louis was walking, blushing a bit.  
I could believe it, I was falling for Louis. I couldn’t wait for us to film our music video. But who knew that our time on the beach…   
Was our last bit of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate, please. I'm not the best writer in the world, I know, and this isn't real, it's just a fanfic. If you don't like it, go read another story and take your opinion somewhere else. Thank you.


End file.
